warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Helena G. Wells
"}} Helena G. Wells is a Victorian-era science-fiction writer, former Warehouse apprentice, and 21st Century Warehouse agent. Biography Early Life Helena was born in the Atlas House in 1866 , presumably on the same date as the historical H.G. Wells, September 21Parrinder, Patrick (2004). Oxford Dictionary of National Biography. Oxford University Press.. Though not canonical, it has been stated her middle name is George, making her full name Helena George Wells . She had at least one sibling, her brother Charles . Assuming her publishing timeline parallels the historical H.G. Wells, her first literary work was published in 1888 and served as the basis for the popular novel, The Time Machine''The Time Machine'' via Wikipedia. As Wells' literary popularity grew, the man commonly thought of as "H.G. Wells" was, in fact, Helena's brother, lending his face, and mustache, for her stories. All of them published under the name of "H. G. Wells" were, however, based on, and almost entirely, Helena's ideas . There are conflicting accounts in canon, but Wells' daughter, Christina, was born in either 1883 or 1891, and was murdered in 1890 or 1899 while visiting cousins in Paris . Helena met Nikola Tesla at the 1893 World's Fair, and subsequently apprenticed at Warehouse 12 in London under her teacher Caturanga. Warehouse 12 She invented a number of devices, including the Imperceptor Vest , a grappler , a psychometric Time Machine , and an antigravity generator . In conjunction with a scientist named James Eddington, Helena developed a Rocket that utilized Joshua's Trumpet, potentially capable of spaceflight . In 1899 (according to Reset canon), Helena's daughter Christina was murdered. Following the death of her daughter, Helena became obsessed with devising a way to alter the past in order to save Christina's life, and subsequently succeeded in creating a "time machine" capable of shifting the consciousness of one person into the body of another in a different time period. She then used the device to shift her mind into the body of her cousins' nanny. She managed to fight off the men who killed her daughter, but failed to prevent Christina's death. After returning to her own body and time, she tracked down the men who murdered Christina and, presumably, tortured and killed them in reprisal . Post-Warehouse 12 Fandom consensus has it that sometime around 1900, she was bronzed at her own request and confined to the Bronze Sector of the Warehouse, immobile but still conscious. Several of her personal effects including her ring, locket, and compact were stored in the Escher Vault . The locket was revealed to contain a picture of her daughter . In 2010, she was debronzed by Leena, who was under the control of James MacPherson via the Pearl of Wisdom . Wells and MacPherson successfully conspired to steal a case of antimatter from the particle physics laboratory at CERN in Switzerland, which allowed Helena to power the Imperceptor Vest and navigate the Escher Vault in order to retrieve her confiscated belongings. When she exited, she found MacPherson captured by Warehouse agents and killed him before he could reveal the nature of her plans, then used the Imperceptor Vest to escape from the Warehouse . Helena then began sketching the designs for a new invention which she stated she had been mulling over during her time bronzed. Not long after she ran off, Myka Bering and Claudia Donovan ran into Wells again while searching Tamalpais University for an artifact which seemed to be causing spontaneous combustion in wrestlers. She professed to be searching for the same artifact in an attempt to prove herself to still be "a good agent". With everything she held dear lost, including her child, she claimed the Warehouse was the only home she had. The fact that she saved both Myka's and Claudia's lives caused Myka to begin to question her distrust of Wells. After this incident, Helena slipped away, leaving Myka the grappler that she had invented and a note reading: "Keep it. You can owe me." She later resurfaced after the death of two government agents, and followed the Warehouse agents to Moscow where she rescued Artie from the son of his former Soviet contact, who was intent on killing him . Some time in this de-bronzing timespan, Helena tracked down the location of the Corsican Vest to Fort Lauderdale, Florida and retrieved it for herself. She also acquired Primordial Tar from Pitch Lake in Trinidad and kept her possession of both artifacts a secret from the other agents as well as the Regents. Warehouse 13 Based on her actions in Moscow and at Tamalpais University, and with the strong support of Myka, Helena was reinstated at Warehouse 13, though Artie staunchly opposed the decision. Shortly after, Rebecca St. Clair returned to the Warehouse to enlist the agents' aid in the search for an artifact, the one that she and Jack Secord had failed to locate when they blacked out for 22 hours and 19 minutes in 1961. Helena recognized the duration of the black-out as the length of time that her own Time Machine could send a mind through time, and brought the Machine out of storage, in order to send the minds of Agent Bering and Agent Lattimer into the bodies of Agent St. Clair and Agent Secord on 20 August 1961. After Pete and Myka's safe return, Artie grudgingly admitted that Helena had indeed performed well as an agent. However, this would later be, in part, an act in order to play the "long game" as McPherson had done. At some point post-reinstatement, so that the money trail would lead back to the Warehouse, Helena financed an Egypt excursion for two teenage boys, who would end up re-activating Warehouse 2 and would die as a result. Knowing that Warehouse 2 would be activated, she sent Kelly Hernandez Lizzie Borden's Compact to receive a few days later, perhaps an attempt to distract the other agents some time down the road. Helena was part of the team that was sent to shut down Warehouse 2, and played her part in traveling into the Warehouse well, "solving" one of the traps by using her grappler as a zip line. An experience she had not planned for was facing the memory of her daughter in the Medusa Face room, the aftermath which left her emotionally devastated and possibly solidified her ultimate plans. Helena tesla'd Myka and Pete in the heart of Warehouse 2, perhaps assuming that they would find a way to escape the collapsing Warehouse, and made off with what would later be identified as the shaft from the Minoan Trident. Her destination after Egypt was Paris, France, where she took the lawyer to Christina's estate hostage and forced him to retrieve Christina's coffin for her before attempting to kill him with the Primordial Tar. Helena then flew to Casper, Wyoming to travel to Yellowstone National Park. As Artie and Myka would realize, Helena's plan was to use the Minoan Trident to re-activate the supervolcano under the Yellowstone Caldera, the ensuing eruption generating enough debris in the atmosphere to cause a rapid Ice Age and a possible reduction of the world's population to a mere 1000 people. Artie and Myka confronted her at the Caldera, where Artie attempted to shoot her and revealed her acquisition of the Corsican Vest as it wounded him instead. With Artie down for the count, Myka confronted Helena and asked why she insisted on using the Minoan Trident. Helena told her that she had found in her bronzed absence that humans had become worse than ever before, and that the Earth needed a break from them. Ultimately Myka was able to talk Helena down from striking the ground with the trident a third and final time by forcing Helena to make the choice of giving up her plans or shooting Myka in head since Helena would be responsible for her death either way. Helena was subsequently taken into custody by the Regents and transported to an unknown facility that Warehouse agents were told little about (this location has been dubbed by many fans as Incarceron). Following Myka's departure from the Warehouse, her consciousness was transported in holographic form to the Bering and Sons book shop by Mrs. Frederic and was projected through an unnamed sphere in an attempt to convince Myka to return to the Warehouse. Helena told Myka not to blame herself and that hate, if bottled up long enough, can turn to fear. Myka then returned to the Warehouse . Helena later returned, in holographic form, to assist the Warehouse 13 team in solving a case which she'd been involved with while working for Warehouse 12. While Helena was eager to help, both Artie and Pete were upset by the decision to allow her back into their confidence, but with Myka's fierce defense of her participation, Helena was eventually given the opportunity to save them. After the crisis was averted, Helena had managed to gain more respect from the Warehouse team, although they remained wary of her and didn't entirely trust her, especially Artie. During the machinations of Walter Sykes to infiltrate the Warehouse, the Warehouse agents discovered a file named Atlas-66, a reference to Wells' place and year of birth (1866 at the Atlas House). This discovery led to a series of events that culminated with Myka and Pete meeting a schoolteacher from Cheyenne, WY named Emily Lake, who had no memory of either agent, yet seemed to be inhabiting Helena's body. Artie, Mrs. Frederic, and Jane Lattimer later explained that following her "arrest" by the Regents, Helena's mind and body were separated by Adwin Kosan using the Janus Coin, an artifact, and that her mind was contained on its own in the unnamed sphere for easy access in holographic form. Her body was then given the new identity of Emily Hannah Lake, an English teacher. After Emily Lake was kidnapped by Sykes, Myka, Pete, and Claudia explained to Helena what had occurred to her body. With the circumstances of her mind and body's separation, as well as the danger posed to the Warehouse looming, Helena insisted that the Janus Coin be destroyed before Sykes could re-merge her body with her consciousness. The other agents argued against her plan, notably Myka and Claudia, but ultimately an attempt was made to destroy the coin and Helena with it, though it was foiled by Sykes. Helena was later brought back to physical form by Walter Sykes to help him open the back door to Warehouse 13 as part of his greater plan of revenge, and was forced under the power of Cecil B. DeMille's Riding Crop to solve the chess puzzle of the Ancient Regent Sanctum, causing the death of Tyler Struhl and the near-death of Myka. She was ultimately successful by remembering the advice of Caturanga and changing the rules of the game, instructing Myka to play an illegal move to win. After Sykes was killed, the agents discovered he left a bomb powered by the House of Commons Masonry in the seat of his wheelchair, causing the Remati Shackle to trap them inside for the safety of those outside the Warehouse. In a last ditch effort to save Myka, Pete, and Artie, Helena created a barrier around them by diverting power from the Warehouse's defense barrier, ultimately sacrificing herself to save them. Her last words were, "I smell apples," as she smiled to Myka, a reference to her first visit to Warehouse 12 and the "sign of acceptance" which the custodian Caturanga stated was indicated by that aroma. In the events that followed the Warehouse's destruction, Helena was saved by Artie's use of the Astrolabe . H.G. was, at the end of the events, being highly considered for reinstatement as an agent (again). She did not know of her own death, as no one but Artie has any memory of the erased day. In Endless Wonder, Helena reappeared at the end of the episode, revealed to have been helping Artie (presumably as a reinstated agent) search for the Silver Dagger. Although she mentioned having a few leads, she instead confronted Artie about suddenly knowing about Walter Sykes' wheelchair, and informed him of her deduction about his use of the Astrolabe, as well as sharing this information with Mrs. Frederic, much to Artie's dismay. In the Episode Second Chance, Helena had told Mrs. Fredric and Leena of Artie's use of the Astrolabe. Artie confessed to the act, and explained that he didn't have a choice due to the destruction of the Warehouse and its artifacts, including Pandora's Box, the loss of which caused all of the hope in the world to vanish. As well, he argued his lack of choice further by telling Mrs. Fredric and Helena of their respective deaths in the alternate timeline. Later, Mrs. Fredric removed the Astrolabe from the Dark Vault, gave it to Helena, and told her go into hiding with it, in case Artie should succumb to Brother Adrian's threats. Before Helena exited the Dark Vault, Mrs. Fredric warned her not to trust anyone, a warning which left Helena in thought and possible sadness. In the episode "Instinct" Myka was contacted by Helena who informed her of possible artifact activity. Myka was of course surprised to hear from Helena; since Mrs. Frederic told her to go into hiding she hadn't made contact with the Warehouse, but Myka decided to investigate anyway. Pete and Myka flew to Wisconsin, where Helena was currently living, to meet her. When they arrived Helena informed them that she had completed Mrs. Fredric's mission of protecting Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe by intrusting it to the Brotherhood of the Black Diamond and now she had decided to retire from being a Warehouse agent and live a normal life as a normal person and stay away from anything artifact related. Helena had been going by Emily Lake and was currently living with a man named Nate and his daughter named Adelaide. Nate and Helena met at a cooking class and six months later they were living together. Now, Helena, or Emily Lake as more people know her as, was a forensic scientist working in the crime lab of the local police station. The reason she had called Pete and Myka was because a man who was arrested came running into the police station confessing to his crimes and it looked like he was transforming into something. Pete and Myka discovered that the local police were using the Hyaenadon Jawbone to scare criminals into confessing. In "Endless", Myka mentioned that H.G. had broken up with Nate and was currently dating a woman named Giselle. Romantic Relationships Helena has stated that "many of her lovers were men", implying that she is bisexual . Her colleague, William Wolcott, once asked if there wasn't "a man in London hadn't charmed," to which she replied, "Oscar Wilde, and it's not for lacking of trying," indicating she experienced multiple relationships in her adult life . A known lover was her Warehouse 12 colleague Vincent Crowley, though the relationship ended when Vincent was destroyed by Joshua's trumpet . Though Christina is Helena's daughter, the identity of her father is never mentioned or referenced, leaving unanswered questions on the nature of the relationship Helena might have had with him, or if such lack of information indicates Christina might have a biological parent or parents other than Helena and the unmentioned father. Myka Bering Much speculation existed regarding the true nature of Myka’s relationship with Helena until Comic-Con 2012 when Joanne Kelly states "Myka will always love H.G.". She later clarified in another interview that she meant that in a romantic way. Her relationship with Helena throughout seasons 2 and 3, despite its lack of physicality, is the only real one we witness Myka partake in during these seasons. At Comic-Con 2011 Kelly states that Myka “fell in love a little bit… the closest Myka comes to a romance is with HG Wells." Myka and Helena are truly special. In season 2 episode 7, just as Helena and Myka are to be run over by a car, Helena pulls out a grappling hook of her own design and whisks Myka to safety. After a conversation with Pete, Myka comes to a personal realization that people can change past ways and surprise you. The episode concludes with Myka discovering that Helena has left her the hook with a note saying “Keep it, you can owe me.” Myka takes the note and appears to have deep feelings regarding the gesture. In season 2 episode 9, Helena appears to Myka and when pressed, reveals to her the true cause behind her bronzing, a story both personal and previously unheard. Of significance is that Myka intentionally keeps her encounters with Helena a secret from Artie and the group, an act she previously accused Artie of partaking in, and one atypical of her usual character. She later recommends Helena be reinstated as an Agent, well aware of Artie’s disapproval and the strain this will cause on their relationship. Beyond that they share early moments of chemistry Myka: “For the record I knew you’d slipped that into my pocket.” Helena: “I thought you’d know.” Myka: “I knew you'd think that.” before being cut off by Pete. In season 2 episode 10 during a conversation with Pete, Helena states that “many of her lovers were men,” implying that she also took women as lovers. Myka privately smirks at this comment. The season concludes with Myka learning of Helena’s betrayal, she states that “she played us; she played me,” visibly upset over Helena’s actions. She later talks Helena out of destroying the world, telling her that she wanted to be found and talked down. She forces Helena to place a gun to her head and asks her to end her life there and then if her plans are truly to end the world. (“Kill me… I want you to look me in the eyes and take my life.”) Helena, however, cannot do it and surrenders. The episode concludes with Myka’s resignation at the realization that her relationship with Helena compromised her position as an agent, stating that “she put the entire world in jeopardy; she cannot take that chance again.” In the season 3 premiere, Pete and Mrs. Frederic are unsuccessful in persuading Myka to return to the Warehouse. The only person that is able to convince Myka is Helena, brought to Bering and Sons bookstore as a projection of her consciousness by Mrs. Frederic. Throughout season 3, despite Helena’s limited appearance, her and Myka’s connection continues. In episode 5 while lending her assistance in a case, Helena shares her regret over past actions. Helena: “We did make a good team, didn’t we?” Myka: “We did... I just wish you would have realized that sooner.” Helena: “So do I.” The season concludes with Helena being key to latest villain Sykes’ plan to take down Warehouse 13. As Sykes brings Helena back to a single form, we see glimpses of Myka appear in Helena’s memories of her friends, family and lovers on the Janus Coin. We witness a limited number of people in this sequence, highlighting the significance of the relationship they share. With limited options in play, Pete and Helena agree to end Helena’s life, however Myka refuses to partake in such a plan. Helena: “How do you say goodbye to the one person who knows you better than anyone else?” Myka: “I wish I knew.” Sykes utilizes Helena’s affection for Myka to carry out his plans as he put her life in Helena’s hands to open a portal to the Warehouse: “I am not going to die…because you are going to save my life.” In a moment of comic relief, they debate whether their partnership should be referred to as “Wells & Bering” or “Bering & Wells.” The season concludes with Helena sacrificing her own life to save Myka, Pete, and Artie’s. Moments before her immolation, Artie and Pete’s objections fade away and the camera focuses on Myka and Helena as they share a final moment. Helena: “You should be safe now.” Myka: “But you're... you’re out there.” Helena: “It had to be initiated from outside the barrier. (Mouthes: Thank you.) ...I smell apples.” As the explosion erupts, we see Myka hold on to what we presume to be Helena’s locket. She also refuses to watch Helena die, instead looking down while Pete and Artie watch the Warehouse explode. Early in the premiere of the fourth season, Myka mentions losing people - people that they love. This may be a reference to H.G. being someone she genuinely loves. In Savage Seduction Myka confesses she's writing a book. Some fans may believe that Myka is trying to be like Helena by becoming an author, or that the book is about Helena. In Instinct, when Helena explains to Myka and Pete that she wanted a normal life away from "endless wonder," Myka looks visibly upset, and later argues with Helena over this fact, and accuses her of emotionally latching on to Adelaide, Nate's young daughter at around Christina's age, as a surrogate for her late daughter, which Helena angrily denies and tells Myka to leave. When Adelaide is put in danger, sending H.G. into a panic, the normally collected Myka risks both the artifact and her self in a risky and guilt-prompted rescue attempt by going alone without back-up. Despite the earlier argument, the two women part still good friends, with H.G. choosing to stay with Nate, as she believes because the family took her into their lives and home, she should return that kindness. Helena: "Maybe just... coffee, next time?" Myka: "Or save the world. See what happens..." Nate In the episode Instinct, Pete and Myka discover that Helena is dating a man named Nate. Nate and Helena met in a cooking class and six months later, Helena moved in with him and his daughter, Adelaide. Myka comments that Helena may have been attracted to Nate because he had a little girl much like Helena's deceased daughter, Christina. Nate knew Helena by her false identity, Emily Lake, but when she became involved with Pete and Myka's case in her workplace, Nate began to suspect that there was something she wasn't telling him. It is unknown whether or not Helena ever revealed her true identity to Nate, although she did tell Adelaide that her name was Helena. This suggests she may have told Nate as well. In Endless, in response to Pete's reference to Helena and Nate's relationship, Myka mentions that they had broken up. Giselle In Endless, Myka reveals that Helena is dating a woman named Giselle, though little else is known about her. Personality Helena held a great love of literature, indicated by both her prolific writings and her request to retain that love when her body and mind were separated by the Janus Coin . She seemed to have the knowledge of a few languages, some now-dead, as referenced by her recognition of the Demotic phrase Mrs. Frederic spoke with the reactivation of Warehouse 2 . Perhaps a flippant remark, she stated that she "hates voicemail" . She also stated her dislike of cats, particularly Emily Lake's choice to own Dickens . Appearances Season Two * "Time Will Tell" * "For the Team" * "Vendetta" * "Where and When" * "Buried" * "Reset" Season Three * "The New Guy" * "3 . . . 2 . . . 1" * "Emily Lake " * "Stand" Season Four * "A New Hope" * "Endless Wonder" * "Second Chance" * "Instinct" Season Five * "Endless " References Wells, H. G.Category:AgentsCategory:FemalesCategory:Warehouse 12Category:Warehouse 13Category:Bronze VictimsCategory:Warehouse Personnel